protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fragmentos de uma Antropologia Anarquista
David Graeber Acesse o texto original em inglês Informações sobre o texto na Wikipédia O que se segue é uma série de reflexões, rascunhos de teorias em potencial, e pequenos manifestos - tudo com o intuito de oferecer um lampejo de um esquema de incorporação de teoria radical que atualmente não existe, embora seja possível existir em algum momento futuro. Já que existem excelentes razões para uma antropologia anarquista realmente deva a existir, poderíamos começar nos perguntando por que não deveria - ou, nesse mesmo sentido, por que uma sociologia anarquista não deveria existir, ou uma teoria econômica anarquista, ou uma teoria literária anarquista, ou ciência política anarquista. Por que existem tão poucos anarquistas na academia? Esta é uma questão pertinente já que enquanto filosofia política, o anarquismo de fato está crescendo neste momento. Anarquistas ou movimentos inspirados pelo anarquismo estão surgindo em todos os cantos; os princípios tradicionais do anarquismo - autonomia, associação voluntária, auto-gestão, ajuda mútua, democracia direta - estão na base organizacional do movimento anti-globalização, assim como em movimentos radicais em todos os lugares. Revolucionários no México, Argentina, Índia e demais lugares, têm veementemente abandonado até mesmo a possibilidade de falar em tomar o poder e começaram a germinar entre eles ideais radicais distintos sobre qual seria o significado da revolução. A maior parte das pessoas assume abertamente que tem receio de empregar a palavra “anarquista” em suas práticas. Mas como Barbara Epstein recentemente colocou, o anarquismo de longe tomou o lugar do marxismo nos movimentos sociais dos anos 60 e todos aqueles que não se consideravam anarquistas perceberam que teriam que posicionar em relação ao anarquismo foram atraídos por suas ideias. Até agora este fenômeno não tornou-se alvo de nenhuma reflexão dentro da acadêmia. A maior parte dos acadêmicos parece ter apenas uma idéia vaga do que é que o anarquismo defende; ou o reduz a estereótipos que apenas evidenciam sua própria ignorância (“Organização anarquista! Mas isso não é uma contradição?”). Nos Estados Unidos existem várias centenas de acadêmicos marxistas das mais variadas linhas, mas dificilmente encontramos algumas dúzias de especialistas que se considerem anarquistas. Então seria a academia um espaço de exceção da ampliação do anarquismo? É possível. Talvez em alguns anos a academia será amplamente ocupada por anarquistas. Mas não estou esperando para ver. Parece que o marxismo têm uma afinidade com a academia que o anarquismo nunca terá. E foi, no final de contas o único grande movimento social inventado por um Ph.D., mesmo que, depois de tudo, tenha se tornado um movimento que pretendia se vincular à classe trabalhadora. A princípio a maioria dos relatos históricos a respeito do anarquismo sugerem que sua origem seria basicamente similar, o anarquismo teria surgido como fruto das cabeças de certos pensadores do século XIX – Proudhon, Bakunin, Kropotkin, etc.- e depois inspiraria as organizações da classe trabalhadora, passaria a envolver-se em lutas políticas, dividida em seitas... O anarquismo, nesse tipo de relato comum, normalmente aparece como o primo pobre do Marxismo, teoricamente malformado, mas com paixão e sinceridade, compensado por algumas mentes. Porém, na melhor das hipóteses, a analogia é algo forçada. Os "pais-fundadores" não se pensavam enquanto inventores de algo novo. Os princípios básicos do anarquismo - auto-organização, associação voluntária, ajuda mútua - faziam referência a formas de comportamento humanos que se pensava existir desde o início da humanidade. O mesmo vale para a rejeição ao estado e a todas as formas de violência estrutural, desigualdade, ou dominação (anarquismo significa literalmente "sem governantes"), inclusive para a premissa de que todas essas formas estão de alguma forma relacionadas e reforçam umas as outras. Nada disso foi apresentado como uma doutrina brilhantemente nova. E de fato não o era: podemos encontrar registros de pessoas defendendo posições similares por toda a história - ainda que haja razão para acreditar que, em grande parte dos momentos históricos e lugares, tais opiniões fossem as menos prováveis de terem sido colocadas no papel. Estamos falando, então, menos de um corpo teórico do que de uma atitude, ou talvez, alguém diria, de uma fé: a rejeição de certos tipos de relações sociais, a confiança de que outras relações sociais seriam muito melhores na constituição de uma sociedade e a crença de que tal sociedade poderia vir de fato a existir. Mesmo se compararmos as escolas históricas do marxismo, e do anarquismo, podemos perceber que lidamos com projetos completamente distintos. Escolas marxistas possuem autores. Assim como o Marxismo veio da cabeça de Marx, temos os Leninistas, Maoístas, Trotskistas, Gramscianos, Althusserianos... (Note que a lista começa com chefes de estado e desloca-se, sem nenhuma costura, até professores franceses). Pierre Bourdieu percebeu, certa vez, que, se o campo acadêmico é um jogo no qual estudiosos lutam pelo domínio, então você sabe que ganhou quando outros estudiosos começam a pensar sobre como fazer de seu nome um adjetivo. E é, presumivelmente, para preservar a possibilidade de ganhar o jogo que os intelectuais insistem, ao discutir entre eles, e em dar continuidade a este tipo de teoria histórica de Grandes Homens, que rejeita qualquer outro contexto: as ideias de Foucault, assim como as de Trotsky, nunca são tratadas como o produto de um certo meio intelectual - como algo que emergiu de conversas infindáveis e argumentos envolvendo centenas de pessoas - mas sempre como se tivessem emergido da genialidade de um homem singular (ou, ocasionalmente, de uma mulher). E também não é que a política marxista tenha se organizado como uma disciplina acadêmica ou que tenha se tornado um modelo para a maneira como os intelectuais radicais - ou, cada vez mais, todos os intelectuais - tratam a si mesmos; ao invés disso, ambas se desenvolveram uma depois do outra. A partir da perspectiva da academia, isso levou a muitos resultados salutares - o sentimento de que deveria haver alguma centralidade na moral, de que as preocupações acadêmicas deveriam ser relevantes para a vida das pessoas - porém, também levou a muitos resultados desastrosos: transformou muito do debate acadêmico uma paródia da política sectária, com cada um tentando reduzir o discurso do outro a caricaturas ridículas de forma a declará-las não somente erradas, mas também maléficas e perigosas - mesmo que o debate geralmente se desenrole em uma linguagem tão arcaica que quem não puder bancar sete anos de graduação não é capaz de saber que o debate está de fato acontecendo. Agora considere as diferentes escolas do anarquismo. Há anarcossindicalistas, anarco-comunistas, insurrecionistas, cooperativistas, individualistas, plataformistas... Nenhuma delas recebe seu nome a partir de algum Grande Pensador; ao invés disso, elas são invariavelmente nomeadas com base em uma prática ou, mais frequentemente, devido a um princípio organizacional. (De forma significante, as tendências marxistas que não possuem o nome de indivíduos - tal como o Autonomismo ou o Comunismo de Conselhos - são as mais próximas do anarquismo). Anarquistas gostam de se distinguir dos outros pelo que fazem, e pela forma como se organizam para fazê-lo. E, de fato, os anarquistas gastaram a maior parte do seu tempo pensando e discutindo sobre isso. Anarquistas nunca tiveram muito interesse nas amplas questões filosóficas e estratégicas que preocuparam historicamente os Marxistas - questões como: São os camponeses uma classe potencialmente revolucionária? (Anarquistas pensam que isso é algo que os camponeses devem decidir.) Qual a natureza da forma-mercadoria? Em vez disso, eles tendem a discutir entre se sobre qual é de fato a forma mais democrática de se tocar uma reunião, em que ponto uma organização deixa de possibilitar o empoderamento e começa a esmagar a liberdade individual. Ou, por outro lado, sobre as questões éticas implicadas na oposição ao poder: O que é ação direta? É necessário (ou correto) condenar publicamente alguém que assassinou um chefe-de-estado? Pode o homicídio - especialmente se for para evitar algo terrível como uma guerra - ser um ato moral? Quando é possível quebrar uma janela? Em resumo, então: :1''' - O marxismo tendeu a ser um discurso analítico e teórico sobre estratégia revolucionária. :'''2 - Anaquismo tendeu a ser um discurso ético sobre prática revolucionária. Obviamente, tudo o que eu disse foi um pouco caricatural (houve grupos anarquistas extremamente sectários, e muitos marxistas libertários orientados para a prática, incluindo, discutivelmente, eu mesmo). Porém, mesmo dito dessa forma, isso sugere uma boa dose de complementaridade potencial entre as duas. E de fato ela existiu: mesmo Mikhail Bakunin, com suas batalhas infindáveis com Marx sobre questões práticas, traduziu pessoalmente O capital, para o russo. Mas também ajuda a entender porque existem tão poucos anarquistas na academia. Não é que o anarquismo não tenha tendência para ser empregado em grandes teorias. É que ele está mais preocupado com questões práticas; e que, antes de mais nada, nossos meios devem estar de acordo com nossos fins; não se pode criar a liberdade através de meios autoritários; na verdade, é preciso incorporar o máximo possível, nas relações com inimigos e aliados, a sociedade que se quer criar. Isso não combina muito bem com atuar dentro de uma universidade, talvez a única instituição ocidental - com exceção da igreja católica e da monarquia britânica - que tenha sobrevivido a Idade Média com o mesmo formato, realizando duelos intelectuais em conferências em hotéis caríssimos, e tentando fingir que isso, de alguma forma, dá continuidade à transformação. Ao menos, imaginaríamos que ser um professor abertamente anarquista significaria desafiar a forma como as universidades são dirigidas - e tampouco me refiro à demandar um departamento de estudos anarquistas - isso, é claro, trará problemas muito maiores que qualquer coisa que se possa escrever. Isso não significa que teorias anarquistas sejam impossíveis Isso não significa que anarquistas tenham que ser contra a teoria. Afinal de contas, anarquismo é, em si, uma ideia, mesmo que seja uma ideia bem antiga. E é também um projeto, o qual se dirige para a criação das instituições de uma nova sociedade "dentro da casca da sociedade velha"; para expôr, subverter e minar as estruturas de dominação, mas sempre, enquanto o faz, procedendo de modo democrático, uma maneira que demonstra como tais estruturas são desnecessária. Qualquer projeto desse tipo, claramente, precisa de ferramentas de compreensão e análise intelectual. Talvez não precise de Grandes Teorias, no sentido hoje familiar do termo. Certamente, não precisará de apenas uma Grande Teoria Anarquista. Isso seria completamente distante de seu espírito. Muito melhor, penso eu, seria algo com o espírito dos processos anarquistas de tomada de decisão, empregados em tudo, desde pequenos grupos de afinidade até conselhos gigantes de milhares de pessoas. Muitos grupos anarquistas operam através de um processo de consenso, o qual tem sido desenvolvido, de várias formas, para ser o extremo oposto dos processos arbitrários, divisores e sectários tão populares entre outros grupos radicais. Aplicado à teoria, isso implicaria em aceitar a necessidade de uma diversidade de grandes perspectivas teóricas, unidas somente por alguns compromissos e entendimentos mútuos. No consenso, todo mundo concorda, desde o início, com alguns princípios amplos de unidade e sentido de existência do grupo; mas, além disso, aceita-se "as a matter of course" que ninguém vai converter completamente uma pessoa ao seu ponto de vista, e que provavelmente seja melhor nem tentar; e que, portanto, a discussão deva focar em questões concretas relativas à ação e à elaboração de um plano com o qual todos consigam conviver e no qual ninguém sinta que seus princípios tenham sido fundamentalmente violados. Podemos ver um paralelo aqui: diversas perspectivas, conectadas por um desejo compartilhado de compreender a condição humana, e movê-la na direção de uma liberdade maior. Ao invés de estarem baseadas na necessidade de provar que suposições fundamentais dos outros estão erradas, buscar encontrar projetos particulares nos quais umas reforcem as outras. Somente porque as teorias são incomensuráveis em alguns aspectos não significa que não possam coexistir ou inclusive se reforçarem mutuamente, da mesma forma que o fato dos indivíduos terem visões de mundo únicas e incomensuráveis não significa que não possam se tornar amigos, ou amantes, ou trabalhar em projetos comuns. Ainda mais que Grande Teoria, o que o anarquismo precisa é o que pode ser chamado de Pequena Teoria: uma forma de agarrar as questões reais e imediatas que emergem de um projeto transformador. O mainstream das Ciências Sociais não ajuda muito, porque normalmente, no mainstream das ciências sociais, esse tipo de coisa é geralmente classificada como "assuntos políticos", e nenhum anarquista que seja digno teria qualquer coisa a ver com isso. Contra a política polícia (um manifesto minúsculo) A noção de "política" pressupõe um estado ou aparato governamental que impõe sua vontade sobre os outros. "Política" é a negação da política; política (polícia) é, por definição, algo concebido por algum tipo de elite, a qual presume saber melhor do que os outros como os assuntos deles devem ser conduzidos. Ao participar em debates políticos (policiais), o melhor a fazer é reduzir os danos, visto que a própria premissa é inimiga à idéia de que as pessoas devem administrar os seus próprios assuntos. Então, nesse caso, a questão se torna: Que tipo de teoria social teria um verdadeiro interesse para os que estão tentando ajudar a produzir um mundo em que as pessoas sejam livres para governar suas próprias questões? Este panfleto é essencialmente sobre isso. Pra começar, eu diria que tal teoria teria que iniciar com algumas suposições básicas. Não muitas. Provavelmente duas. Primeiro, teria que partir da suposição que, tal como diz aquela cantiga Brasileira, "um outro mundo é possível". Pressupor que instituições como estado, capitalismo, racismo e dominação masculina não são inevitáveis; que seria possível haver um mundo onde essas coisas não existissem e que, como resultado, estaríamos todos melhores com isso. Comprometer-se com um princípio desses é quase um ato de fé, pois como podemos ter certeza dessas coisas? Talvez seja possível que um mundo desses não seja possível. Mas também poderíamos argumentar que essa mesma indisponibilidade de um conhecimento absoluto é o que faz do comprometimento ao otimismo um ato moral: visto que não podemos saber se um mundo radicalmente melhor é algo impossível, não estamos traindo a todo mundo ao insistir em continuar justificando, e reproduzindo, a bagunça que temos hoje? E, de qualquer jeito, mesmo se estivermos errados, talvez cheguemos muito mais perto. Contra o anti-utopianismo (outro manifesto minúsculo): Aqui, é claro, precisamos lidar com uma objeção inevitável: que o utopianismo levou ao horror absoluto quando Stalinistas, Maoístas e outros idealistas tentaram esculpir formas impossíveis na sociedade, matando milhões no processo. Esse argumento esconde um erro fundamental: que imaginar mundos melhores era o problema em si. Stalinistas e sua corja não matavam porque sonhavam grandes sonhos – na verdade, Stalinistas eram famosos por ser um pouco limitados na imaginação – mas porque achavam erroneamente que seu sonhos fossem certezas científicas. Isso os levou a pensar que tinham o direito de impôr suas visões através de uma máquina de violência. Anarquistas não propõem coisas desse tipo, de nenhuma forma. Eles entendem que o curso da história não é inevitável e que o curso da liberdade não pode ser desenvolvido através da criação de novas formas de coerção. De fato, todas as formas de violência sistêmica são (entre outras coisas) agressões ao papel que a imaginação cumpre enquanto um princípio político, e o único meio de começar a pensar em eliminar a violência sistemática é reconhecendo isso. E, é claro, poderíamos escrever livros muitos longos sobre as atrocidades cometidas, ao longo da história, por cínicos e outros pessimistas... Essa é, então, a primeira proposição. A segunda, eu diria, consiste no abandono, por qualquer teoria social anarquista, de todos os traços de vanguardismo. O papel dos intelectuais, definitivamente, não é formar uma elite que possa chegar às análises estratégicas e, depois, fazer com que as massas a siga. Mas se não isso, o quê? Esta é uma das razões pelas quais chamo este ensaio de "Fragmentos de uma Antropologia anarquista" - porque se trata de uma área na qual entendo que a antropologia está particularmente bem-posicionada para ajudar. E não somente porque a maioria das comunidades auto-governadas e das economias do dom nota explicando a distinção entre economias do dom e economias de commodities? atualmente-existentes no mundo foram estudadas por antropólogos e não por sociólogos ou historiadores. É também porque a prática da etnografia fornece algo como um modelo - ainda que tosco e incipiente - de como uma prática intelectual revolucionária pode funcionar. Quando realizamos uma etnografia, observamos o que as pessoas fazem e depois tentamos extrair as lógicas - simbólicas, morais ou pragmáticas - escondidas sob suas ações; tentamos percorrer o caminho no qual os hábitos e ações das pessoas fazem sentido através de caminhos que tais pessoas não conhecem completamente. Um papel óbvio para um intelectual radical é fazer precisamente isso: olhar para aqueles que estão criando alternativas viáveis; tentar descobrir quais são as implicações mais amplas do que eles (já) estão fazendo; e, então, oferecer de volta tais ideias, mas não como receitas, mas sim enquanto contribuições, possibilidades - dádivas. Isso é mais ou menos o que eu estava tentando fazer alguns parágrafos atrás quando sugeria que a teoria social poderia se remodular na forma de um processo de democracia direta. E, tal como esse exemplo deixa claro, um tal projeto necessitaria, de fato, de dois aspectos ou momentos: um etnográfico e outro utópico, ambos suspensos em um diálogo constante. Nada disso tem muito a ver com o que a antropologia, mesmo a antropologia radical, tem sido nos últimos cem anos ou mais. Ainda assim, tem havido uma estranha afinidade, ao longo dos anos, entre antropologia e anarquismo, a qual é significante em si mesma. Graves, Brown, Mauss, Sorel Não é que os antropólogos abraçaram o anarquismo, nem tampouco, que esposaram conscientemente as ideias anarquistas; é mais que eles se moviam nos mesmos círculos, que suas ideias tendiam a se ricochetear, que havia algo a respeito do pensamento antropológico em particular - sua consciência aguda do alcance das possibilidades humanas - que o dotava, desde o início, de uma afinidade com o anarquismo. Deixe-me começar com Sir James Frazer, ainda que ele tenha sido a coisa mais distante de um anarquista. Frazer, catedrático de antropologia em Cambridge na virada do (último) século, foi um enfadonho vitoriano clássico, o qual escreveu crônicas sobre costumes selvagens, baseado principalmente em resultados de questionários enviados a missionários e oficiais coloniais. Sua atitude teórica ostensiva era totalmente condescendente - ele acreditava que toda mágica, mito e ritual estava baseado em tolos erros lógicos - mas sua obra maior, O ramo de ouro, continha descrições tão floridas, divertidas e estranhamente bonitas de espíritos-árvore, rezadores eunucos, deuses vegetais moribundos e sacrifício de reis divinos, que ele inspirou uma geração de poetas e literatos. Dentre eles estava Robert Graves, um poeta britânico que ficou famoso, inicialmente, por escrever amargamente, desde as trincheiras da Primeira Guerra Mundial, um verso satírico. Ao final da guerra, Graves acabou em um hospital na França, onde foi curado de !!"fadiga de combate" por W.H. R. Rivers, o antropólogo britânico famoso pela Expedição ao Estreito de Torres, que também atuava enquanto psiquiatra. Graves ficou tão impressionado com River que sugeriu, posteriormente, que antropólogos profissionais fossem colocados no comando de todos os governos mundiais. Isso não era um sentimento particularmente anarquista, certamente, mas Graves tendia a disparar para todo tipo de estranhas posições políticas. Ao final, ele abandonaria inteiramente a "civilização" - a sociedade industrial - e gastaria os últimos cinquenta anos ou mais de sua vida em um vilarejo na ilha espanhola de Maiorca, sustentando-se escrevendo romances, mas também produzindo inúmeros livros sobre poesia e uma série de ensaios dentre os mais subversivos já escritos. A tese de Graves era, entre outras coisas, que a grandiosidade era uma patologia; "grandes homens" eram, essencialmente, destruidores e "grandes" poetas não eram nada muito melhor (seus arqui-inimigos eram Virgílio, Milton e Pound), que a poesia verdadeira é e sempre foi a celebração mítica de uma Deusa Suprema - da qual Frazer tinha apenas uma alusão confusa - e cujos seguidores matriarcais foram conquistados e destruídos pelas hordas Arianas amadas por Hitler, quando estas emergiram das estepes ucranianas no início da Era de Bronze (ainda que tenha sobrevivido algum tempo na Creta Minóica). Em um livro chamado A Deusa Branca: uma gramática histórica do mito poético, ele alegou ter mapeado os rudimentos dos calendários de ritos em diferentes partes da Europa, focando no periódico assassinato ritual dos maridos Reais da Deusa, o que, entre outras coisas, era um jeito certeiro de garantir que "grandes homens" em potencial não desobedecessem, e terminando o livro com um chamado a um eventual colapso industrial. Eu falei "alegou", intencionalmente. A coisa maravilhosa, se também confusa,sobre os livros de Graves é que ele, obviamente, está se divertindo tanto ao escrevê-los, jogando uma tese absurda depois da outra, que é impossível dizer o quanto é para ser levado seriamente. Ou se isso não é uma questão sem sentido. Em um ensaio, escrito nos anos 50, Graves inventa a distinção entre "razoabilidade" e "racionalidade" - tornada famosa por Stephen Toulmin nos anos 80 - mas o faz em um ensaio escrito para defender a esposa de Sócrates, Xanthippe, de sua reputação de resmungona atroz. (O argumento dele: imagine se você fosse casado/a com Sócrates.) Graves realmente acreditava que mulheres são sempre superiores ao homem? Ele realmente achava que acreditaríamos que ele tinha resolvido um problema mítico ao cair num "transe analítico" e entreouvir uma conversa sobre peixe entre um historiador Grego e um oficial Romano no Chipre em 54 CE? Vale a pena pensar, visto que, mesmo com toda escuridão atual nesses escritos, Graves inventou, essencialmente, duas tradições intelectuais diferentes, as quais se tornariam posteriormente grandes tendências teóricas no anarquismo moderno - e reconhecidamente, são geralmente consideradas duas das mais desconcertantes. Por um lado, o culto da Grande Deusa tem sido revivido e se tornado uma inspiração direta para o Anarquismo Pagão, artistas meio-"hippies" que fazem danças em espiral (spiral dances) e que são sempre bem-vindos em ações de massa porque de fato parecem possuir um tino para influenciar o clima; por outro lado, Primitivistas, cujo avatar mais famoso (e radical) é John Zerzan, quem tomou a rejeição de Graves da civilização industrial e espera ainda mais pelo colapso econômico generalizado, argumentando que mesmo a agricultura foi um erro histórico. Tanto os Pagãos quanto os Primitivistas, curiosamente, compartilham essa qualidade inefável que faz do trabalho de Graves algo tão distinto: é simplesmente impossível saber em que nível devemos lê-lo. É uma auto-paródia ridícula e, ao mesmo tempo, algo terrivelmente sério. Houve também antropólogos – entre eles, algumas das figuras fundadores da disciplina – que também se intrometeram com política anarquista – ou anárquica. O caso mais famoso foi o de um estudante da virada do século chamado Al Brown, conhecido por seus amigos de faculdade como “Anarco-Brown”. Brown era um admirador do famoso anarquista Príncipe (o qual, obviamente, renunciou tal título), Peter Kropotkin, naturalista e explorador do ártico, que colocou o Darwinismo social em uma tumba – da qual ainda não saiu completamente – ao documentar como as espécies mais bem-sucedidas tendem a ser aqueles cooperam de forma mais efetiva. (A sociobiologia, por exemplo, foi uma tentativa de obter uma resposta à Brown). Mais tarde, Brown começou a usar manto e monóculos, adotando um nome “hifenizado” metido à aristocrático (A. R. Radcliffe-Brown), e finalmente, nos anos 20 e 30, se tornando o grande teórico da antropologia social britânica. O velho Brown não gostava de falar muito sobre sua política juvenil, mas, provavelmente, não é coincidência o fato de que seu principal interesse teórico continuou sendo a manutenção da ordem social fora do estado. Talvez o caso mais intrigante seja o de Marcel Mauss, contemporâneo de Brown, e o inventor da antropologia francesa. Mauss era um filho de pais Judeus Ortodoxos, que teve a benção confusa de também ser sobrinho de Emile Durkheim, o fundador da sociologia francesa. Mauss foi também um socialista revolucionário. Durante boa parte de sua vida, ele administrou uma cooperativa de consumidores em Paris, e, constantemente, escrevia !!ladainhas para jornais socialistas, tocando projetos de pesquisa sobre cooperativas em outros países e tentando criar conexões entre cooperativas para construir uma economia, anti-capitalista, alternativa. Seu trabalho mais formos foi escrito em resposta à crise do socialismo que ele via na reintrodução, por Lenin, do mercado na União Soviética nos anos 20: se era impossível simplesmente legislar sobre a economia até mesmo na Rússia – a economia menos monetarizada da Europa – então talvez os revolucionários precisassem começar a olhar para os materiais etnográficos para ver que tipo de criatura o mercado realmente era e como poderiam ser as alternativas viáveis ao capitalismo. Assim, seu “Ensaio sobre a Dádiva”, escrito em 1925, argumentava (entre outras coisas) que a origem de todos os contratos se encontra no comunismo e, mesmo que infindáveis livros-didáticos de economia digam o contrário, que nunca houve uma economia baseada na troca: que as sociedades atualmente existentes que não usam dinheiro tem sido, ao contrário, economias da dádiva, nas quais as distinções que hoje fazemos entre interesse e altruísmo, pessoa e propriedade, liberdade e obrigação, simplesmente não existiam. Mauss acreditava que o socialismo jamais poderia ser construído !!!!pela via do estado, mas somente gradualmente, desde baixo, que seria possível começar a construir uma nova sociedade, baseada na ajuda mútua e na auto-organização “dentro da casca da sociedade antiga”; ele sentia que as práticas populares existentes forneciam as bases de uma crítica moral do capitalismo e lampejos possíveis do que tal futura sociedade pareceria. Todas essas são posições anarquistas clássicas. Ainda assim, ele não se considerava um anarquista. De fato ele nunca tinha muita coisa boa para falar deles. Isso porque, nos parece, ele identifica o anarquismo principalmente com a figura de Georges Sorel, um anarco-sindicalista e anti-semita francês que, aparentemente, era pessoalmente desagradável e, hoje em dia, famoso por seu ensaio Reflexões sobre a violência. Sorel argumentava que, visto que as massas não eram fundamentalmente boas ou racionais, era ingênuo fazer um primeiro apelo a elas através de argumentos racionais. Política é a arte de inspirar os outros com grandes mitos. Para os revolucionários, ele propôs o mito da Grave Geral apocalíptica, um momento de transformação total. Para sustentá-lo, ele acrescentava, se precisaria de uma elite capaz de manter o mito vivo através da disposição de se engajar em atos simbólicos de violência - uma elite que, assim como a vanguarda marxista (frequentemente menos simbólica em sua violência), Mauss descrevia como um tipo de conspiração perpétua, uma versão moderna das sociedades políticas secretas masculinas do mundo antigo. Em outras palavras, Mauss via Sorel, e portanto o anarquismo, introduzindo elementos do irracional, da violência e do vanguardismo. Pode parecer um pouco estranho que entre revolucionários franceses da época fosse o sindicalista que enfatizasse o poder do mito e o antropólogo o objetasse, mas, no contexto dos anos 20 e 30, com agitações fascistas por todo lado, é compreensível que um radical europeu - especialmente um judeu - pudesse ver tudo isso como um pouco assustador. Assustador o suficiente para jogar água fria na imagem sempre instigante da Greve Geral - a qual é, por sinal, o meio menos violento possível de se imaginar uma revolução apocalíptica. Nos anos 40, Mauss conclui que suas suspeitas se haviam justificado. À doutrina da vanguarda revolucionária, ele escreveu, Sorel adicionou uma noção originalmente tirada do próprio tio de Mauss - Durkheim: a doutrina do corporatismo, isto é, que estruturas verticais mantidas juntas através de técnicas de solidariedade social. Isso, ele disse, foi uma grande influência em Lenin, quem admitiu isso pessoalmente. A partir daí, ela foi adotada pela direita. Ao final de sua vida, Sorel havia se tornado crescentemente simpático ao fascismo; nisso ele seguiu a mesma trajetória de Mussolini (outro jovem amador do anarco-sindicalismo), quem levou, acreditava Mauss, essas mesmas ideias durkheim-sorel-leninistas até suas últimas conclusões. Ao final de sua vida, Mauss acabou se convencendo que mesmo as grandes procissões rituais de Hitler, cortejos de tochas e cantos de "Seig Heil", tinham sido inspiradas por relatos feitos por ele e seu tio sobre os rituais totêmicos dos aborígenes australianos. "Quando estávamos descrevendo como os rituais podem criar solidariedade social ao submergir o indivíduo na massa”, ele reclamava, “nunca nos ocorreu que alguém fosse aplicar tais técnicas nos dias modernos”. (Na verdade, Mauss estava errado. Pesquisas recentes mostraram que as procissões de Nuremberg se inspiraram, de fato, nos Pep Rallies de Harvard.Encontros de estudantes do ensino médio que acontecem nos Estados Unidos e Canadá, em que os estudantes festejam e interagem comemorando "o espírito escolar", onde uma atividade competitiva consiste em lançar um dos membros da equipe o mais alto possível. (N. do T.) Mas isso é outra história.) O estopim da guerra destruiu Mauss, que nunca tinha se recuperado completamente de perder a maioria de seus amigos mais próximos durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Quando os nazistas tomaram Paris, ele se recusou a fugir e, todos os dias, sentava em seu escritório com uma pistola em sua mesa, esperando a Gestapo chegar. Eles nunca chegaram, mas o terror, assim como o peso de seus sentimentos de cumplicidade histórica, finalmente, despedaçaram sua sanidade. A antropologia anarquista que quase já existe No fim das contas, porém, talvez Marcel Mauss tenha tido mais influência nos anarquistas que qualquer dos outros conjuntamente. Isso porque ele estava interessado em moralidades alternativas, que abriam caminho para pensar que sociedades sem Estado e Mercado eram do jeito que eram porque desejavam ativamente viver desse jeito. Porque, em nossos termos, eram anarquistas. Fragmentos de uma antropologia anarquista existem, eles derivam largamente dele. Antes de Mauss, a compreensão universal tinha sido a de que economias sem dinheiro ou mercados operavam através da “troca”; que elas estavam tentando se engajar no comportamento de mercado (adquirir bens e serviços ao menor preço, enriquecer se possível...), elas apenas não tinham desenvolvido ainda meios sofisticados para fazê-lo. Mauss demonstrou que, na verdade, tais economias eram realmente “economias da dádiva”. Elas não estavam baseadas nos cálculos, mas numa recusa a calcular; elas estavam enraizadas num sistema ético que rejeitava conscientemente a maior parte do que consideraríamos princípios básicos de economia. Não era que elas ainda não tivessem aprendido a buscar o lucro através de meio eficazes. Eles teriam achado profundamente ofensivo que a premissa das transações econômicas fosse buscar o maior lucro possível – ao menos das transações que envolvessem aqueles que não são inimigos. É significativo que um antropólogo (um dos poucos) abertamente anarquistas na memória recente – outro francês, Pierre Clastres – se tornou famoso por elaborar um argumento similar no nível político. Ele insistia que antropólogos políticos ainda não tinha passado por cima das antigas perspectivas evolucionistas, as quais viam o Estado principalmente como uma forma de organização mais sofisticada do que as que a haviam precedido; povos sem Estado, tais como as sociedades amazônicas estudadas por Clastres, eram tacitamente vistas como não tendo atingido o nível dos Aztecas ou dos Incas. Mas e se, ele propunha, os ameríndios não fossem completamente inconscientes de como as formas elementares do poder Estatal pudessem ser – que significaria permitir a alguns homens dar ordens inquestionáveis a todos outros, pois essas estavam apoiadas na ameaça do uso da força – e estivessem, por essa mesma razão, determinados a garantir que tais coisas nunca ocorressem? E se eles considerassem moralmente questionáveis as premissas fundamentais de nossa ciência política? Os paralelos entre os dois argumentos são impressionantes. Nas economias da dádiva, existe, frequentemente, espaço para indivíduos empreendedores: mas tudo está organizado de tal forma que esses espaços nunca possam ser usados como plataforma para a criação de desigualdade econômicas permanentes, visto que essas figuras auto-engrandecidas terminam competindo para ver quem distribui mais. Em sociedades amazônicas (ou norte americanas), a instituição de um chefe possuía o mesmo papel, no nível político: a posição era tão demandante, e tão pouco recompensadora, tão guarnecida por salvaguardas, que não havia espaço para que indivíduos famintos por poder fizessem muita coisa. Ameríndios podem não ter arrancado literalmente a cabeça de seus governantes a cada par de anos, mas não é uma metáfora totalmente inapropriada. Através de tais luzes, essas eram, num sentido bastante verdadeiro, sociedades anarquistas. Elas estavam fundadas na rejeição explícita de uma lógica do Estado e do Mercado. Rumo a uma teoria do contra-poder imaginário Isso é que o quero dizer por ética alternativa, pois. Sociedades anarquistas são tão conscientes das capacidades humanas para a ganância e a vaidade quanto americanos modernos são conscientes das capacidades humanas para a inveja, gula e preguiça; elas as achariam igualmente desinteressantes enquanto bases para sua civilização. De fato, elas vêem tais fenômenos como perigos morais tão horrendos que terminam por organizar boa parte de sua vida social de forma a contê-los. Se este fosse um ensaio puramente teórico, eu diria que tudo isso sugere uma maneira interessante de sintetizar teorias de valor e teorias de resistência. Para a presente proposta, é suficiente dizer que Mauss e Clastres foram bem sucedidos, ainda que apesar de si mesmos, em pavimentar o caminho para uma teoria do contrapoder revolucionário. Tenho a impressão que esse argumento é um pouco complicado. Deixe-me dar um passo de cada vez. No discurso tipicamente revolucionário, “contrapoder” é um conjunto de instituições sociais colocadas em oposição ao Estado e ao Capital: de comunidades auto-governadas até sindicatos operários radicais até milícias populares. Por vezes é também referido como “antipoder”. Quando tais instituições se mantêm diante do Estado, isso é comumente referido como uma situação de “poder dual”. Mediante tal definição, a maior parte da história humana é, na verdade, caracterizada como uma situação de poder dual, visto que pouco Estados históricos tiveram os meios de escavar tais instituições para fora, mesmo se assumirmos que eles o quisessem. Contudo, os argumentos de Mauss e Clastres sugerem algo mais radical ainda. Sugerem que o contrapoder, ao menos em seu sentido mais elementar, existe até mesmo onde Estado e Mercados não estão presentes; que em tais casos, ao invés de estarem incorporados em instituições populares que se colocam contra o poder de lordes, reis ou plutocratas, eles estão incorporados em instituições que garantem que esse tipo de gente nunca apareça. O que é o “contra”, então, é um aspecto potencial, latente – uma possibilidade dialética, se você preferir – dentro da própria sociedade. Isso ao menos ajudaria a explicar um fato peculiar; a forma como são as sociedades igualitárias que, frequentemente, são despedaçadas por terríveis tensões internas, ou ao menos, formas extremas de violência simbólica. É claro que, até certo ponto, todas as sociedades estão em guerra consigo mesmas. Há sempre colisões de interesses, facções, classes e coisas do tipo; além disso, sistemas sociais estão sempre baseados na busca de diferentes formas de valor, os quais empurram as pessoas em diferentes direções. Em sociedades igualitárias, as quais tendem a colocar uma ênfase enorme na criação e manutenção do consenso comunitário, isso parece acender, frequentemente, um tipo igualmente elaborado de formação reativa: um mundo noturno habitado por monstros, bruxas e outras criaturas do horror. E são as sociedades mais pacíficas as que são também as mais assombradas – em suas construções imaginativas do cosmos – por espectros constantes de guerra perene. Os mundos invisíveis que os envolvem são, literalmente, campos de batalha. É como se o incessante trabalho de alcançar o consenso mascarasse uma violência interna constante – ou, talvez seja melhor dizer, é de fato o processo pelo qual tal violência interna é medida e contida – e é precisamente isso, e o emaranhado de contradição moral que daí resulta, que é a fonte primeira de criatividade social. Não são esses princípios conflitantes e impulsos contraditórios em si que são a realidade última da política, então; é o processo regulatório que os media. Alguns exemplos podem ajudar: '''Caso 1.' Os Piaroa, uma sociedade altamente igualitária que vive nos afluentes do Orinoco, a qual foi descrita pela etnógrafa Joanna Overing enquanto anarquistas. Eles colocam um valor enorme na autonomia e liberdade individual, e são bastante conscientes da importância de assegurar que ninguém esteja sob as ordens de ninguém, ou da necessidade de assegurar que ninguém ganhe tal controle sobre os recursos econômicos que possam usar para constranger a liberdade de outros. Apesar disso, eles insistem que a cultura Piaroa foi criada por uma divindade maligna, um bufão canibal de duas cabeças. Os Piaroa desenvolveram uma filosofia moral que define a condição humana como presa entre um “mundo dos sentidos” - de desejos selvagens, pré-sociais – e um “mundo do pensamento”. Crescer envolve aprender a controlar e canalizar o primeiro através de uma reflexão de consideração pelos outros, e o cultivo de um senso de humor; mas isso se torna demasiadamente difícil pelo fato de que todas as formas de conhecimento técnico estão, devido a suas origens, atadas a elementos de loucura destrutiva, por mais necessários que sejam para a vida. Da mesma forma, por mais que os Piaroa sejam famosos por sua condição pacífica – não se ouve falar de assassinato, sendo que a pressuposição é que qualquer um que matasse outro ser humanos seria instantaneamente consumido pela poluição e morreria horrivelmente – eles habitam um cosmos de guerra invisível sem fim, no qual os xamãs estão ocupados em resistir os ataques das divindades insanas e predatórias, e no qual todas as mortes são causadas por assassinato espiritual e precisam ser vingadas através do massacre mágica de comunidades inteiras (distantes, desconhecidas). Caso 2. Os Tiv, outra notória sociedade igualitária, fazem de moradia as margens do rio Benue, no centro da Nigéria. Comparados aos Piaroa, sua vida doméstica é bastante hierárquica: homens velhos tendem a ter diversas esposas e trocar entre eles a fertilidade das mulheres mais jovens; os homens jovens são, assim, reduzidos a passar a maior parte de suas vidas “esfriando os calcanhares” por serem solteiros e dependentes dos !!conjuntos paternos. Nos séculos recentes, nunca estiveram completamente isolados dos ataques de traficantes de escravos; a terra dos Tiv também esteve salpicada de mercados locais; pequenas guerras foram travadas entre clãs, ainda que as frequentes disputas mais amplas eram mediadas nos grandes “debates” comunais. Ainda assim, não havia instituições políticas maiores que os !!conjuntos; de fato, qualquer coisa que começasse a parecer com uma instituição política era considerada intrinsecamente suspeita, ou, mais precisamente, vista enquanto algo cercado por uma aura de horror oculto. Isso era assim, como coloca sucintamente o etnógrafo Paul Bohannan, pelo que era visto como sendo a natureza do poder: “homens adquirem poder consumindo a substância de outros (homens).” Os mercados eram protegidos, as regras do mercado sendo impostas por !!feitiços que encapsulavam doenças e sobre os quais se dizia serem movidos por partes humanas e sangue. Homens empreendedores que conseguiam congregar uma certa fama, riqueza ou clientela eram, por definição, bruxos. Seus corações eram envolvidos por uma substância chamada tsav, a qual somente podia ser magnificada através do consumo de carne humana. A maioria evitava fazê-lo, mas se dizia que existiam sociedades secretas de bruxos que colocavam pedacinhos de carne humana na comida de suas vítimas, incorrendo, assim, em uma “dívida de carne” e em desejos não-naturais que, eventualmente, poderiam levar os afetados a consumir suas famílias inteiras. Tais sociedades imaginárias de bruxos eram vistas como o governo invisível do país. O poder era, dessa forma, o mal institucionalizado e, em cada geração, emergiam movimentos de caça as bruxas que expunham os culpados, destruindo efetivamente qualquer estrutura autoritária emergente. Caso 3. As Terras Altas de Madagascar, onde vivi entre 1989 e 1991, era um lugar bem diferente. A área tinha sido o centro de Estado !! Malgaxe – o reino Merina – desde o início do século XIX e, posteriormente, sofreu sob o duro mando colonial durante anos. Havia uma economia de mercado e, em teoria, um governo central – durante o tempo em que estive lá, em grande parte dominado pelo que era chamado de “burguesia Merina”. De fato, tal governo havia se retirado de boa parte do interior do país e, efetivamente, as comunidades rurais governavam a si mesmas. Tais comunidades podem ser consideradas anarquistas de muitas formas: a maioria das decisões locais eram tomadas, em !!composições informais, através do consenso; liderança era olhada, na melhor das hipóteses, com desconfiança; era considerada errado que os adultos dessem ordens uns aos outros, especialmente de forma sistemática; isso fazia com que mesmo instituições como trabalho remunerado fossem moralmente suspeitas. Ou, para ser mais preciso, (eram consideradas) não-malgaxe – era assim que os franceses se comportavam, ou reis lunáticos e escravocratas de tempos atrás. Sociedade era notavelmente pacífica. Contudo, era mais uma vez cercada por guerra invisível; quase todo mundo tinha acesso a remédios perigosos ou espíritos ou estava disposto a revelar que pudessem ter; a noite estava assombrada por bruxas que dançavam nuas e cavalgavam os homens como se estes fossem cavalos; quase todas as doenças eram ocasionadas por inveja, ódio e ataques mágicos. E mais, a feitiçaria tinha uma estranha e ambivalente relação com a identidade nacional. Enquanto as pessoas faziam alusões retóricas, dizendo que os malgaxes eram iguais e tão unidos “quanto cabelos numa cabeça”, ideais de igualdade econômica eram raramente, quase nunca, invocados; entretanto, presumia-se que qualquer um que se tornasse demasiado rico ou poderoso seria destruído por feitiçaria e, enquanto feitiçaria era a definição do mal, era percebida como algo peculiarmente malgaxe (feitiços eram apenas feitiços, mas feitiços maléficos eram chamados de “feitiços malgaxe”). Na medida em que aconteciam de fato rituais de solidariedade – e o ideal de igualdade era invocado – era durante os rituais feitos para suprimir, expulsar ou destruir tais bruxas que, perversamente, eram a torta incorporação e imposição prática do ethos igualitário da sociedade mesma. Note como em cada um dos casos existe um evidente contraste entre conteúdos cosmológicos, que nada é senão tumultuoso, como o próprio processo social do qual é grado. Suspeito que toda essa turbulência derive da própria natureza da condição humana. Pareceria não existir sociedade a qual não veja a vida humana como fundamentalmente um problema. No entanto elas podem vir a se diferenciar no que consideram ser o problema, em última instância, a existência do trabalho, o sexo, e a reprodução são encaradas como preocupações com todos seus dilemas. Os desejos humanos são sempre mutáveis; e há também o fato de que todos nós morreremos um dia. Então há muito com que se preocupar. Nenhum desses dilemas irão desaparecer se eliminarmos as desigualdades estruturais (no entanto, penso que isso melhoria radicalmente as coisas em vários outros sentidos). De fato, a fantasia de que isso poderia, que condição humana, desejo, mortalidade, toda pode de alguma forma ser resolvida parece ser uma fantasia especialmente perigosa, uma imagem de utopia que sempre parece ocultar-se em algum lugar entre pretensões de Poder e do estado. Ao invés disso, como tenho sugerido, a violência espectral parece emergir das próprias tensões inerentes no projeto de sustentar uma sociedade igualitária. Caso contrário, alguém poderia ao menos imaginar que a imaginação Tiv poderia ser mais tumultuosa do que a Piaroa. Agora, neste ponto o leitor poderia certamente objetar, "Claro, mas o que isso tem a ver com o tipo de comunidades insurrecionais às quais os teóricos revolucionários normalmente se referem quando utilizam a palavra "contrapoder"? Aqui poderia ser útil observar para a diferença entre os dois primeiros casos e o terceiro - porque as comunidades malgaxe que conheci em 1990 estavam vivendo em algo que de diversas formas reproduzia uma situação insurrecionária. Entre o século XIX e o XX, lá houve considerável transformação das atitudes populares. Todas as informações a respeito do século passado insistem nisso, apesar do amplo ressentimento contra o corrupto e sempre brutal governo malgaxe, ninguém questiona a legitimidade da monarquia em si, ou particularmente, sua absoluta lealdade pessoal à rainha. Nem poderia alguém explicitamente questionar a legitimidade da escravidão. Após a conquista francesa da ilha em 1895, que foi imediatamente seguida da abolição tanto da monarquia quanto da escravidão, tudo pareceu ter mudado extremamente rápido. Antes de uma geração ter desaparecido, outra começou a encontrar a atitude que achei amplamente arraigada nas áreas afastadas do centro uma centena de anos mais tarde: escravidão era malévola, e monarcas era vistos como inerentemente imorais por sua forma de tratar os outros como escravos. No final, todas as relações de comando (serviço militar, trabalho assalariado, trabalho forçado) acabaram misturadas juntas na mente das pessoas como variações da escravidão; as mesmas instituições que haviam sido vistas anteriormente para além de qualquer desafio tornaram-se então a definição da ilegitimidade, e isso, especialmente entre aqueles que haviam tido o menor acesso à alta educação e às idéias do iluminismo francês. Ser malgaxe passou a ser definido por sua rejeição a tais costumes estrangeiros. Se alguém combina essa atitude com a constante resistência passiva às instituições estatais, e a elaboração de autônomas, e relativamente igualitárias formas de auto-governo, este alguém veria aquilo que se passou como uma revolução. Depois da crise financeira da década de 80, o estado em grande parte do país efetivamente colapsou, ou em todos os sentidos regrediu para uma forma vazia sem o anteparo da coerção sistemática. Populações rurais levaram a diante muito do que tinham antes indo aos escritórios periodicamente para preencher formulários mesmo sabendo que não mais pagavam nenhuma taxa real, o governo dificilmente providenciava serviços, e na ocorrência de roubos ou mesmo assassinato, a polícia não mais viria. Se uma revolução significa populações resistindo a alguma forma de poder identificado como opressivo, identificando alguns aspectos chave desse poder como a fonte daquilo que é fundamentalmente objecionável sobre ele, e então tentando fazer frente aos opressores na medida em que tenta eliminar aquele tipo de poder completamente da vida cotidiana, então é difícil negar, que em certo sentido, isso era de fato uma revolução. Pode não estar relacionado com o levante atual, mas não foi uma revolução e não menos que isso. Para resumir o argumento até agora, então: :'1''' - O contrapoder está primeira e principalmente enraizado na imaginação; ele emerge do fato de que todos os sistemas sociais são um emaranhado de contradições; sempre em algum grau em guerra com si próprios. Ou, mais precisamente, está enraizado na relação entre imaginação prática necessária para manter a sociedade baseada no consenso (como em qualquer sociedade não baseada na violência em ultima instância precisa ser) - o trabalho constante da identificação imaginativa com outras que fazem o entendimento possível - e a violência espectral que parece ser sua constante, e talvez inevitável, consequência. :2''' - Nas sociedades igualitárias o contrapoder propriamente dito se dá numa forma predominante de poder social. Faz vigilância sobre o que pode ser visto como certas possibilidades assustadoras dentro da sociedade em si; notavelmente contra a emergência de formas sistemáticas de dominação política e econômica. ::'''2a - Institucionalmente, o contrapoder toma a forma do que poderíamos chamar de instituições de democracia direta, consenso e mediação, que são, forma de publicamente negociar e controlar o inevitável tumulto interno e as transformações dentro destas condições sociais (ou se você preferir, formas de valores) que a sociedade entende como os mais desejáveis; convivialidade, unanimidade, fertilidade, prosperidade, beleza, de qualquer forma em que se apresentem. :3''' - Em sociedades amplamente desiguais, o contrapoder imaginativo geralmente define-se contra certos aspectos de dominação e são vistos como particularmente indolentes e podem se tornar uma tentativa de eliminá-los completamente das relações sociais. Quando isso acontece, torna-se revolucionário. ::'''3a - Institucionalmente, como um bem imaginativo, é responsável pela criação de novas formas sociais, e a revalorização ou transformação das formas antigas, e ainda, :4''' - em momentos de transformação radical - revoluções em termos antiquados - isso é precisamente o que permite à notória habilidade popular de inovar completamente em termos políticos, econômicos e sociais. Portando, esta é a raiz daquilo que Antonio Negri tem chamado de "poder constituinte", o poder de criar constituições. A maior parte das ordens constitucionais enxergam a si próprias como tendo sido criadas por rebeliões: a revolução estadunidense, a revolução francesa, etc. Obviamente que nem sempre foi o caso. Mas isto implica em uma questão muito importante, porque qualquer antropologia de fato engajada terá que começar por confrontar seriamente a questão do que, se tudo realmente divide entre o que gostamos de chamar o mundo "moderno" e o resto da história humano, até os caras como os piaroa, tiv ou malgaxe que normalmente são relegados. Isso é como alguém poderia imaginar uma questão realmente controversa mas receio que ela não pode ser evitada, posto que, de outra forma, muitos leitores podem não estar convencidos, de que existem razões para existir uma antropologia anarquista. Explodindo barreiras Como disse antes uma antropologia anarquista não existe de fato. Existem apenas fragmentos. Na primeira parte deste ensaio eu tentei juntar alguns deles, e apontar para temas comuns; nesta parte quero ir além, e imaginar um corpo de teoria social que possa existir em algum momento no futuro. Objeções óbvias Antes de começar preciso remeter a objeção corriqueira a qualquer projeto dessa natureza: que afirma que o estudo das sociedades anarquistas existentes na atualidade é simplesmente irrelevante para o mundo moderno. Afinal de contas, não estamos nós falando apenas de um bando de primitivos? Para anarquistas que conhecem alguma coisa sobre antropologia, os argumentos são todos muito familiares. Um típica troca é algo assim: '''Cético: Bem, eu talvez tome essa idéia anarquista toda mais seriamente se você puder me dar alguma razão para pensar que isso funcionaria. Você pode me nomear um único exemplo viável de uma sociedade que existiu sem governo? Anarquista: Claro. Existiram milhares. Eu posso nomear uma dúzia só de cabeça: os Bororo, os Baining, os Onondaga, os Wintu, os Ema, os Tallensi, os Vezo... Cético: Mas esses são todos uma penca de primitivos! Eu estou falando de anarquismo em uma moderna e tecnológica sociedade. Anarquista: Ok então. Houve vários tipos de experimentos de sucesso com auto-gestão de trabalhadores, como Mondragon; projetos economicos baseados na idéia da economia da dádiva, como Linux; vários tipos de organização política baseada no consenso e democracia direta... Cético: Claro, claro, mas esses são pequenos, isolados exemplos. Eu estou falando de sociedades inteiras. Anarquista: Bem, não é que as pessoas não tenham tentado. Veja a comuna de Paris, a revolução na Espanha republicana... Cético: É, e olhe o que aconteceu com esses caras! Eles foram mortos! Premissas de uma ciência não existente página 65 Permitam-me delinear algumas áreas teóricas que uma antropologia anarquista possa vir a desejar explorar: 1. Uma Teoria do Estado Os Estados têm um caráter dual peculiar. Eles são, ao mesmo tempo, formas institucionalizadas de pilhagens (ou extorsão) e projetos utópicos. A primeira característica certamente reflete a forma como os estados são experienciados de fato por quaisquer comunidades que retenham um certo grau de autonomia. A segunda, entretanto, é como tendem a se aparecer nos registros escritos. Em um sentido, estados são "totalidades imaginárias" por excelência, e muito da confusão trazida pelas teorias do estado reside historicamente em uma inaptidão ou relutância em reconhecer este fato. Em grande medida, os estados foram ideias formadas com intensão de imaginar ordens sociais como algo que se pudesse controlar, modelos de controle. É por isso que os primeiros escritos conhecidos a respeito da teoria social, tiveram sua origem na Pérsia, na China ou na Grécia Antiga, sempre aceitos como teorias da constituição do estado. Isto tem resultado em duas consequências desastrosas. Uma delas é o de dar ao "utopianismo" uma má reputação, pois a palavra "utopia" traz à mente, em primeiro lugar, a imagem de uma cidade ideal, geralmente, com uma geometria perfeita - a imagem parece remeter originalmente ao campo militar: um espaço geométrico que é a emanação completa de um desejo individual único, a fantasia de controle total. Tudo isso teve consequências políticas perversas, para não dizermos mais. Segundo, de fato tendemos a pressupor uma ampla correspondência entre as idéias de estado, ordem social e até mesmo sociedade. Em outras palavras, temos uma certa tendência para levar a sério as mais grandiosas e até paranoicas alegações dos comandantes do mundo, pressupondo que, pelo menos ligeiramente, qualquer que seja o projeto cosmológico que eles defendam, corresponde de fato a algo que possui fundamento na realidade. Ainda que seja provável que em muitos destes casos, estas afirmações sejam apenas ordinariamente aplicadas plenamente no raio de poucas jardas do monarca em qualquer direção, e a maioria dos sujeitos estejam muito mais propensos a verem as elites dominantes - no dia-a-dia - como algo na mesma linha dos saqueadores predadores. Uma adequada teoria do Estado teria, portanto, de começar pela distinção, em cada caso, entre o ideal de comando (o qual pode ser quase tudo, uma necessidade de reforçar a disciplina de estilo militar, a habilidade de fornecer uma representação perfeitamente teatral da vida, o que irá inspirar aos outros, a necessidade de prover bens com bondade humana infinita para resistir ao apocalipse...), e a mecânica da regra, sem pressupor que há necessariamente muita correspondência entre elas. (Há de existir, mas ela deve ser empiricamente estabelecida). Por exemplo: muito da mitologia "do ocidente" remete à descrição de Herotodo das guerras de época entre o Império Persa, baseado em um ideal de obediência e poder absoluto, e as cidades gregas de Atenas e Esparta, baseado nos ideais de autonomia cívica, liberdade e equidade. Não quer dizer que estes ideais - especialmente suas vívidas representações em poetas como Ésquilo e historiadores como Heródoto - não sejam importantes. Não seria possível compreender a história ocidental sem eles. Mas sua grande importância cegou profundamente os historiadores para o que esta se tornando progressivamente uma realidade clara: a despeito de seus ideais o EMPIRE ARCHMAEID foi bastante brando no que diz respeito ao controle da vida de seus súditos, particularmente em comparação com o grau de controle exercido pelos atenienses sobre seus escravos, ou Espartanos sobre a grande maioria da população laconiana, que era zelote. Alheia aos ideais, a realidade para a maioria das pessoas era percebida de forma contrária (revisar frase). Uma das descobertas surpreendentes da antropologia evolucionista foi a de que é perfeitamente possível ter reis, nobres e todo o suporte exterior da monarquia sem ter um Estado no sentido mecânico. Deve-se pensar que este fato pode ser de algum interesse para todos os filósofos políticos que gastam tanta tinta argumentando acerca das teorias da "soberania" - uma vez que elas sugerem que o soberano não era a cabeça do estado e que seu termo técnico favorito, na verdade, foi construído a partir de um ideal quase impossível, no qual o poder real gerencia a tradução de suas pretensões cosmológicas para um controle burocrático genuíno para uma cada população territorial. (Algo nestes moldes começou a acontecer na Europa Ocidental nos séculos XVI e XVII, mas assim que ocorreu, o poder pessoal do soberano foi logo substituído por uma pessoa fictícia chamada "o povo" , permitindo a dominação completa da burocracia. Pelo que sei, os filósofos políticos continuam a não ter nada para dizer sobre o assunto. Eu suspeito que isto se dá, em grande parte, devido a uma escolha extremamente pobre de termos. Os !!Antropólogos evolucionistas fazem referência à reinos que não possuem burocracias coercitivas desenvolvidas como cacicatos, um termo que evoca mais as imagens de Jerônimo ou do Búfalo Sentado que Salomão,Salomão é um personagem da Bíblia (mencionado, sobretudo, no Livro dos Reis), filho de Davi com Bate-Seba, que teria se tornado o terceiro rei de Israel, governando durante cerca de quarenta anos, segundo algumas cronologias bíblicas, de 1009 a 922 a.C.(N. do T.) Luís, o PiedosoLuís I o Piedoso (778 – 840), também conhecido como Louis o Belo ou Louis o Debonaire, ou ainda, em língua alemã, Ludwig der Fromme e em latim, Ludovico Pio), foi o segundo filho de Carlos Magno, imperador e rei dos francos de 814 a 840.(N. do T.) ou o Imperador AmareloHuang Di, conhecido no ocidente como o Imperador Amarelo. É um dos Cinco Imperadores, reis lendários tidos como sábios e moralmente perfeitos que teriam governado a China após o período de milênios regido pelos também lendários Três Soberanos. O Imperador Amarelo teria reinado de 2698 AC a 2599 AC. É considerado o ancestral de todos os chineses da etnia Han.(N. do T.). E é claro que o quadro de referências evolucionista garante que estas estruturas sejam vistas como algo que imediatamente precede a emergência do estado, não como uma forma alternativa, ou até mesmo algo que estado pode vir a ser. Esclarecer tudo isto seria um projeto histórico maior. 2. Uma teoria das entidades políticas que não são estados Eis um dos projetos: reanalisar o estado como uma relação entre um imaginário utópico, e uma realidade confusa que envolve estratégias de !!voo e evasão, elites predatórias e mecânicas de regulação e controle. Tudo isto destaca a necessidade de outro projeto: um projeto que questionará "se muitas entidades políticas que nós estamos acostumados a definir como estados, pelo menos no sentido weberiano, não o são, então o que elas são?" E o que isto implica em termos de possibilidades políticas? Em um certo sentido, é incrível que tal literatura teórica ainda não exista. É, ainda, um outro sinal, penso eu, de quão difícil é para nós pensarmos para além do quadro de referências estadistas. Um excelente exemplo: uma das demandas mais consistentes dos ativismos anti-globalização tem sido a eliminação das restrições nas fronteiras. Se vamos globalizar, nós afirmamos, vamos levar isto a sério. Vamos eliminar as fronteiras nacionais. Deixem as pessoas irem e virem como desejarem e viverem onde quiserem. A demanda é formulada em termos de uma noção de cidadania global. Mas isto inspira objeções imediatas: não seria a demanda por "cidadania global" uma demanda por um tipo de estado global? Nós realmente desejamos isto? Logo, a questão torna-se a de teorizarmos uma cidadania fora do estado. Isto é geralmente tratado como um dilema profundo, talvez insolúvel (INSURMONTABLE), mas se considerarmos o assunto historicamente, é difícil de entender porque o deveria ser. Noções modernas ocidentais de cidadania e liberdade política geralmente parecem derivar de duas tradições, uma originária da antiga Atenas, e a outra primeiramente proveniente da Inglaterra medieval (onde há uma tendencia de se traçada desde a asserção do privilégio aristocrático contra a Coroa na Carta Magna, Petição de Direito!!, etc. e, então, a extensão gradual destes mesmos direitos para o restante da população. Na verdade, não há consenso entre os historiadores se a Atenas clássica ou a Inglaterra Medieval foram estados - e, sobretudo, precisamente em razão dos direitos dos cidadãos na primeira e dos privilégios aristocráticos na segunda estavam bem estabelecidos. É difícil pensar em Atenas como um estado, com monopólio da força pelo aparelho do estado, se se considera que o mínimo aparato governamental que existia consistia inteiramente de escravos, cuja posse coletiva era dos cidadãos. A força policial de Atenas consistia em citas!! Arqueiros importados do lugar onde agora é a Rússia ou a Ucrânia. E algo de seu status legal pode ser apreendido do fato de que, pela lei ateniense, a testemunha de um escravo não era admitida como evidência no tribunal, a menos que fosse obtida através de tortura. Então, como chamamos tais entidades? "Cacicatos!!"? Pode-se descrever o Rei JohnJoão I, também conhecido por João Sem Terra (Lackland em inglês) (1166 - 1216) foi Rei de Inglaterra, Duque da Normandia e Duque da Aquitânia de 1199 a 1216. Quinto filho de Henrique II, não herdou nenhuma terra quando da morte de seu pai, fato que lhe deu o seu cognome.(N. do T.) como um "chefe" no sentido técnico, evolucionário do termo, mas aplicar o termo à PériclesPéricles (495/492 a.C. - 429 a.C.) foi um estrategista e político grego, um dos principais líderes democráticos de Atenas e a maior personalidade política do século V a.C. Sua presença foi tão marcante que o período compreendido entre o final das Guerras Médicas (448 a.C.) e sua morte (429 a.C.) é chamado o Século de Péricles.(N. do T.) parece absurdo. Tampouco podemos continuar a chamar Atenas de "cidade-estado" se ela não foi de forma alguma um estado. Parece que nós simplesmente não temos as ferramentas intelectuais para falar sobre estas coisas. O mesmo se aplica para a tipologia dos tipos de estado, ou entidades que se assemelham a estados em temos recentes: um historiador chamado Spruynt sugeriu que nos séculos XVI e XVII o estado-nação dificilmente foi o único colocado em jogo. Existiam outras possibilidades - cidades-estado italianas, que eram de fato estados, os centros mercantis confederados da Liga HanseaticaA Liga Hanseática foi uma aliança de cidades mercantis que estabeleceu e manteve um monopólio comercial sobre quase todo norte da Europa e Báltico, em fins da Idade Média e começo da Idade Moderna (entre os séculos XIII e XVII). De início com caráter essencialmente econômico, desdobrou-se posteriormente numa aliança política. as quais envolviam uma concepção completamente distinta de soberania) as quais não vingaram - pelo menos, não imediatamente - mas eram não menos intrinsecamente viáveis.(N. do T.) Eu tenho sugerido que uma das razões pelas quais o estado-nação territorial acabou vencendo foi porque, neste estágio inicial de globalização, as elites ocidentais tentaram modelar a si próprias com base na China, o único estado existente no período que, de fato, parecia se conformar com o seu ideal de uma população uniforme, que, nos termos de Confúcio, eram a fonte da soberania, criadores da literatura vernacular, sujeitos a um código uniforme de leis, administrado por burocratas escolhidos por mérito, treinados na literatura vernacular... Com a crise atual do estado-nação e o rápido crescimento de instituições nacionais que não são exatamente estados, mas em muitos sentidos igualmente repulsivo, justapostos contra as tentativas de criação de instituições internacionais que fazem as muitas das mesmas coisas que os estados, mas seriam consideravelmente menos repulsivas, a falta de tal corpo de teoria está se tornando uma verdadeira crise. 3. Ainda outra teoria do capitalismo Alguém poderia relutar em sugerir-lhe mas o impulso sem fim de naturalizar o capitalismo ao reduzi-lo a uma questão de cálculo comercial, o qual, por conseguinte, permite declarar que ele é tão velho quanto a Suméria, just screams out for it. Precisamos, pelo menos, de uma teoria adequada da história do trabalho assalariado e das relações. Uma vez, afinal de contas, é na realização do trabalho assalariado e não na compra e venda, que a maioria dos humanos gasta o seu tempo acordado e é isto que os torna miseráveis. (Logo, a IWW não diz que eles são anti-capitalistas, ainda que eles sejam o bastante, ele vão direto ao ponto e dizem-se "contra o sistema de assalariamento"). Os primeiros contratos de trabalho assalariado que temos registro parecem ser, de fato, o aluguel de escravos. Que tal um modelo de capitalismo que se constituiu a partir disso? Quando antropólogos como Jonathan Friedman argumentam que a escravidão foi somente uma versão antiga do capitalismo, podemos com facilidade - na verdade, muito facilmente - argumentar que o capitalismo moderno é realmente apenas uma nova versão da escravidão. Ao invés de termos pessoas nos vendendo ou alugando, nós mesmos nos alugamos. Trata-se. pois, basicamente do mesmo tipo de arranjo. 4. Poder/Ignorância ou Poder/Estupidez 8. Sofrimento e Prazer: Na Privatização do Desejo É um saber comum entre anarquistas, autonomistas, situacionistas, e outros novos revolucionários que da velha geração de revolucionários amargurados, determinados e auto-sacrificáveis, que veem o mundo somente em termos de sofrimento irá em última instância apenas produzir mais sofrimentos para eles mesmos. Certamente algo que tendeu acontecer no passado. Portanto, a ênfase no prazer, no carnaval, em criar "zonas autônomas temporárias" onde alguém poderia viver como se já estivesse livre. O ideal de "festival da resistência" com sua música maluca e bonecos gigantes é, de forma bem consciente, retornar ao mundo medieval tardio de tecituras de gigantes e dragões, festas do mastrosA festa do Mastro ou festa do levantamento do Mastro é uma cerimônia em que um grupo de pessoas levantam um tronco de árvore e dançam ao seu redor, por vezes segurando fitas que se enrolam nele. É uma tradição ancestral, de origem pagã, originalmente celebrada no mês de maio em diversos países da Europa. Na atualidade é também dançadas na Américas. (N. do T.). e dança morrisA dança Morris (Morris dance em inglês) é uma dança ancestral de povos que habitavam as ilhas onde hoje fica o Reino Unido. Geralmente acompanhada por música e antes parte de procissões e ocasiões festivas festas a dança morris era executada sobretudo no mês de maio. Se baseia na rítmica e na intensificação da execução coreográfica de um grupo de dançadores.(N. do T.); o mesmo mundo que os pioneiros puritanos do "espírito capitalista" odiavam tanto e em última instância se mobilizaram para destruir. A história do capitalismo move-se dos ataques à consumação coletiva e festiva à promoção de formas pessoais, privadas e mesmo furtivas (depois de tudo, uma vez que ele tenham todas essas pessoas dedicando todo seu tempo a produzir coisas ao invés de festejar, eles precisam arranjar um modo de vender tudo isso); um processo de privatização do desejo. A questão teórica: como conciliar tudo isso com a visão teórica perturbadora de pessoas como Slavoj Zizek: cujo único desejo é inspirar ódio étnico, a forma mais fácil de fazê-lo é concentrar esforços em formas bizarras e perversas supostamente creditadas a este outro grupo em sua busca por prazer. Se se pretende enfatizar a uniformização, A maneira mais fácil é apontar que a eles também essas práticas são motivo de sofrimento. 9. Uma ou Várias Teorias da Alienação Esta é o desafio derradeiro: quais são precisamente as possíveis dimensões da experiência não alienada? De que forma suas modalidades poderiam ser catalogadas, ou consideradas? Qualquer antropologia anarquista de valor teria que dispender atenção especial a esta questão, porque é precisamente isso que todos os punks, hippies e ativistas de todas as matizes buscam quando voltam sua atenção para a antropologia. Os antropólogos são tão atemorizados de serem acusados de romantizar as sociedades que estudam que eles se recusam até mesmo a sugerir que possa existir uma resposta, deixando-os sem escolha além de caírem nos braços de verdadeiros romantizadores. Primitivistas como John Zerzan, que na tentativa de remover aquilo que parece nos separar da pureza, experiência não mediada, termina por remover absolutamente tudo. O crescimento na popularidade da obra de Zerzan acaba por condenar a própria existência da linguagem, matemática, marcação do tempo, música e toda forma de arte e representação. Elas são todas prescritas como formas de alienação, deixando-nos com um tipo de ideal evolucionário impossível: o único ser humano verdadeiramente não alienado não era nem mesmo humano, estava mais para um tipo de macaco perfeito, em algum tipo de conexão telepática atualmente inimaginável com seus semelhantes, de natureza selvagem, vivendo talvez por centenas de milhares de anos no passado. Verdadeira revolução poderia apenas significar de alguma forma retornar para isso, Como é que os aficionados por desse tipo de coisa ainda consigam exercer uma ação política eficaz (porque pela minha experiência, muitos deles fazem um trabalho verdadeiramente notável) é por si só uma questão sociológica fascinante. Mas certamente, uma análise alternativa da alienação poderia ser útil aqui. Poderíamos começar com um tipo de sociologia das micro-utopias, o contraparte de uma tipologia das formas de alienação, formas alienadas e não alienadas de ação... O momento em que paramos de insistir em enxergar todas as formas de ação apenas por suas funções em reproduzir formas de desigualdade de poder maiores ou totais, seremos também capazes de perceber que as relações sociais anarquistas e formas não alienadas de ação estão por toda nossa volta. E isso é crítico porque também nos mostra o que o anarquismo é, agora mesmo, e tem sido, uma das principais bases para a interação humana. Nós nos auto-organizamos e nos esforçamos na ajuda mútua o tempo todo. Nós sempre o fizemos. Nós também nos engajamos em criatividade artística, o que penso eu, se examinado revelaria que muito do que resta em termos de formas alienadas de experiência usualmente envolve um elemento que o Marxismo chamaria de fetichização. Entretanto é mais premente o desenvolvimento de tal teoria se aceitarmos que (como tenho argumentado com frequência) uma constituição revolucionária sempre envolve uma tácita aliança entre os menos alienados e os mais oprimidos. Globalização e a Eliminação das Desigualdades entre o Norte e o Sul ::Pergunta: Quantos eleitores é preciso para se mudar uma lampada? ::Resposta: Nenhum. Porque eleitores não mudam nada. Obviamente, não há um único programa anarquista - e nem poderia haver - no entanto, isso pode ser útil para acabar dando ao leitor uma ideia sobre a direção atual acerca do pensamento e da organização. Categoria:Escritos de David Graeber